Talk:Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks
Parent Jutsu Wouldn't the parent jutsu be Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks instead? Yatanogarasu 06:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Name and appearance I have 2 questions about this technique: :1.Where was this technique named? I checked the chapter 506, but I haven't found any mention of its name. :2.Are those sharks indistinguishable from the one that Kisame summoned or Guy is just suffering of daltonism?--Erik1310 (talk) 08:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The technique was named in chapter 506, on page 11. ::The sharks look pretty much the same in respect to size and shape. The water sharks should still be distinguishable, though, being made of water. However, the sheer amount of sharks and the fact that they went underwater would make it impossible to see which one is the real shark. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It seems i was reading a mistranslation, instead of "A Thousand Feeding Sharks" there was "Five man-eating sharks".--Erik1310 (talk) 11:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) In the episode #250 of Shippuden. I've noticed that the name of this technique has been changed for another pronunciation. Could someone bring the kanji name of this technique which was said in the anime? Shakhmoot (talk) 16:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I already looked that up and added it to the trivia section. I believe the kanji are unchanged, because the phonemes used match other pronunciations of those same kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::@ep. 250: the pronunciation of the technique's name is Senshoku (千食) (the first two kanji of the technique's name in manga). It seems they've either forgotten or just neglected the last kanji Same (鮫) :/ [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :::The first kanji is pronounced correctly, but I find it more likely that they contracted the sound of the second kanji with the third kanji. The other way to pronounce 鮫 is "kō". Similar to how "tsu" is dropped from "tetsu" in Iron Armour Seal, making it "Tekkō Fūin", I think they dropped the "ku" from "shoko" and contracted with the other pronunciation of 鮫, making it "shokō". Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::hmm... if 鮫 can be pronounced as "kō", than that's the possibility as well, sure. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :I would like to point out two things: :# in the tankōbon, the pronunciation of this technique was also changed from Senjikizame to Senshokukō :# It's very easy to hear 'shokukō' as 'shokkō', especially if slurring or rapid speech is involved. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Perfect then, we've simply missed that the pronunciation was corrected a long time ago. It shouldn't have been a surprise though, I think most, if not all other of Kisame's Water Releases that have shark in the name have that pronunciation. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :true. so... if kishi changed the pronunciation from senjikizame to senshokukō, than which version should now be considered as the real/canon one? :/ [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] ::The volume release. Many things have been corrected in volume releases, we have an article dedicated to those changes, which I just updated to include this. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Could you please give me a link to that article? [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] ::Chapter-Tankōbon Differences. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Trivia/ Game Appearance Didn't this debut in Ultimate Ninja 4 as Water Style: Infinite Sharks? Seems mighty similar to me, it should be put on the trivia at least . . . :Similar ≠ the same. This jutsu debuted three years after the jutsu in Ultimate Ninja 4. ''~SnapperT '' 22:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Generations Appearance When kisame is about to launch his ultimate he summons this jutsu to send the opponent into the air.... it should be added as a debut --EzioLover (talk) 16:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) should we add it?? --EzioLover (talk) 16:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Is this what you're referring to?--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC)